


Hajime Made a Stupid Bet and Now I Have a Girlfriend (on hiatus until i get motivation so like a month i’m sorry)

by kandi_corpse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, i dunno i have no plan for this, possibly?, slowburn??, this is my first fic i’m sorry if itz garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandi_corpse/pseuds/kandi_corpse
Summary: Hajime made a bet Chiaki wouldn’t go to ibukiz party. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	Hajime Made a Stupid Bet and Now I Have a Girlfriend (on hiatus until i get motivation so like a month i’m sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every1!! This is my first fic so i’m sry if itz a hot mess ;-; I put a few authorz notez so anything in parenthesis (unsless specified otherwise) is an authorz note :)
> 
> also i can’t write dialogue plz bear with me T-T

Chiaki hated party’s. Too many people, too much noise. But she didn’t want to be _that_ friend who never did anything.

Also Hajime bet she wouldn’t go and she just _had_ to prove him wrong.

Ibuki had party’s at least once a month, and most of the time Chiaki didn’t go, preferring to play video games in her dorm. But here she was. Playing Stardew Valley (author is hyperfixating hush) on her switch of course, because why on gods earth would she interact with people at a party? Its not like thats what party’s are for or anything.

“Hello Chiaki!” Sonia said, approaching the purple haired girl (I LOOKED IT UP I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE).

“Oh, hey Sonia” Responded Chiaki 

“Me and Ibuki are having a sleepover after the party. We were wondering if you wanted to come??”

“Oh sure, who all’s coming”

“All the girls in our year, minus Peko (author can’t write her i’m sry ;-;) as well as Ibukis musician friends, Sayaka and Kaede. I beleive their also being their girlfriends, Mukuro and Miu.”

“M’kay, sounds good. I’ll be there”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY HOW SHORT THIS WAS AND HOW GARBAGE THE END WAS THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I SWEAR


End file.
